Unusual You
by Eva.G
Summary: Debut de fic pour le nano


Don Flack était dans un état secondaire. Un état où il avait besoin de se reposer. De ne plus penser au travail. De ne plus penser à elle On lui avait dit un jour que le meilleur moyen davoir lesprit occupé par autre chose, ctait daller à Vegas. Et il y était allé à Vegas, oh oui, il y était all Ce quil ne savait pas, ctait quil allait avoir lesprit occupé par quelque chose qui ntait pas forcement lidéal pour se remettre dune dépression. Il partit donc pour Vegas, utilisant le mois de vacances quon lui avait accordé. Il venait darriver, de poser ses affaires, et ne pensait désormais qu une chose, aller boire un verre. Il sarrêta donc au bar de lhôtel où il logeait. Il commanda un cocktail plutôt fort, et vit que la plupart des gens qui lentouraient était de bien meilleure humeur que lui. Il avait limpression quils avaient tous gagné le jackpot. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si heureux ? Il ne comprenait pas. Quesque ce monde pouvait avoir à offrir de si bien pour que tout le monde soit heureux ? De largent ? Tout le monde, sauf lui. Du moins, cEst-ce quil pensait jusqu ce quil ne voit une autre personne tout autant déboussolée que lui. Une femme. Une belle femme. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir pour avoir le même air que lui, cet air dépressif quil se trimballait depuis déjà bien trop longtemps ?

Peut-être pourrait-il lui parler Elle stait assise à côté de lui, et avait commandé un gin tonic. Elle avait de ravissants yeux bleus, qui semblaient avoir pétillé. Ce ntait apparemment plus le cas. Elle avait le regard dans le vague, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules. Elle avait lair tellementfatiguée Sil était comme elle, il ne se demandait plus pourquoi ses amis sinquiétaient autant à propos de lui

　 Don, dit-il la regardant. Elle tourna la tête.

_ Hmm ?

_ Je suis Don. Don Flack.

_ Catherine Willows.　 Ils échangèrent leur premier sourire de la soirée. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien

　 En ce moment, je nai plus aucune vie personnelle, ma vie sentimentale est un désastre, je ne vis que pour mon travail, que jai dailleurs énormément de mal à faire, et honnêtement je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire dautre.

_ Vous travaillez dans. ?

_ Je suis dans la police scientifique.

_ Je suis policier aussi..

_ Ah oui ? On ne sest pourtant jamais croisés

_ Peut-être parce que je travaille à New-York ?

_ Effectivement, Sinon, vous êtes venu à Vegas pour ?

_ Me détendre, et essayer de sortir de ma dépression.

_ Mauvaise idée, cette ville apporte plus demmerdes que de solutions, croyez moi　 Et si seulement il lavait écoutée

　 _ Mais sinon, donc, vous sortez dune dépression ?

_ Depuis que ma petite-amie, accessoirement collègue depuis quelques années sest faite tirée dessus.

_ Toutes mes condoléances

_ Merci. Sinon, votre vie sentimentale, un désastre ?

_ Et bien jai été mariée, il ma trompée, nous avons divorcé, très peu de temps après mon ex mari sest prit une balle, ensuite jai repris une relation sérieuse quelque années plus tard pour finalement découvrir quil me trompait également, jai ensuite enchainé les coups dun soir, tout en ayant un faible sur un collègue qui est mort il ya 1 an, il sest prit une balle. Nous étions amis, et jtais Ctait spécial. Et depuis, je continue davoir des aventures sans lendemain, je ne trouve pas mieux, mais je me suis rendue compte quau cours de lannée dernière je mtais beaucoup attachée à quelquun avec qui je nai strictement aucune chance. Voilà, je sais, ça ressemble à un roman pour ado, mais cest ma vie sentimentale. Désolée de vous avoir ennuyé.

_ Vous ne mavez absolument pas ennuy Désolée pour vos pertes Jesais ce que cest

_ Hmm.　 Cela leur faisait du bien, à tous les deux de pouvoir parler librement avec quelquun qui les comprenait, qui avait vécu la même chose Ou du moins, presque.

　 Sinon, dans la même collection, jai vie familiale galère

_ Non moi ça va de ce coté l Dites, ya quelque chose dans votre vie qui se déroule normalement ?

_ Pas vraiment non. Jai une fille, qui nen fait strictement qu sa tête, mon père, qui était un grand homme daffaire de Vegas, il possédait dailleurs lhôtel dans lequel nous somme, a été tué sous mes yeux, ma mère ne sen remet pas, et du coup jai réalisé que javais deux demi frères, dont un mort et lautre en prison, et et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça !　 Il sourit en voyant les mimiques de la jolie blonde.

　 Et au travail ?, demanda Don.

_ Et bien je suis passée chef de mon équipe il ny a pas longtemps, seulement, en ayant perdu 3 membres dune équipe qui a fonctionné ensemble des années auparavant, cest pas évident. Je ne me sors plus de la paperasse, je nai pratiquement même plus le temps de dormir en semaine, et je me fais traiter dincapable par mon supérieur. A part ça, tout va bien. On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer non ?

_ Daccord.　 Et ils continuèrent à parler, parler, et boire, pendant quelques bonnes heures.

Au moment où lheure était venue de se séparer, ils virent tous les deux quils navaient pas envie de se quitter. Ctait, pour eux deux, la meilleure soirée quils avaient eu depuis longtemps. Donc accompagna Catherine vers la sortie, ne voulant pas rester seul. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros.

　 Je tappelle

_ Tu as un emploi du temps, je nen ai pas. Cela me parait la meilleure chose à faire.　 Il lui sourit, avant de se pencher pour lui faire la bise. Seulement, la petite bise amical dérapa pour se transformer en baiser. Ceci était surement à mettre sur le compte de lalcool, ctait du moins ce quils se disaient. Que ctait la faute de tous ces verres. De ces 3 pauvres petits verres. Non, tous ces verres font une meilleure excuse. Don avait ses main autour des hanches de Catherine, lembrassait à pleine bouche pendant que cette dernière passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils mirent également ce qui se passa par la suite, sur le compte de lalcool Comme le fait quelle soit montée dans sa chambre Et quils aient partagé une nuit ensemble. Mais cela, ils savaient quils pouvaient également le mettre sur le compte de la solitude quils éprouvaient tous les deux en ce moment. Il ny avait eu aucune tendresse, aucun amour particulier, quel quil soit, mais tout simplementdu sexe, qui leur avait permis de se sentir vivants, juste une nuit, avant de retomber dans une lourde routine de leurs vies dans lesquelles ils ne menaient même plus le rôle principal.

Le lendemain soir, Catherine Willows navait strictement aucune envie daller travailler. Si on lui avait dit, au début de sa carrière quun jour elle aurait envie de tout claquer, elle ne laurait pas cru. Assise, dans les vestiaires, elle réfléchissait à la tournure quavait prit sa vie. Elle avait toujours vécu à 100 à lheure et avait, enfin, envie de se poser un peu. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu offrir à Lindsay une enfance stable, de ne pas avoir pu être autant avec elle que ce quelle laurait souhaité. Soudain, elle entendit la porte souvrir. Ctait Greg.

　 Cath, ça va ? Il avait lair plutôt inquiété pour son amie.

_ Oui, oui

_ Ne me mens pas, sil te plais　

Elle le regarda, ne sachant que faire. Elle voyait quil voulait être là pour elle, autant quelle lavait été pour lui au cours des derniers mois. Et elle naimait pas lui mentir. Elle se leva, ouvrit son casier et commença à parler, en prenant ses affaires, pendant que Greg faisait de même et écoutait

　 Et tu vois, en fait, Ecklie avait raison, je suis une incapable ! Ma fille, cest la seule chose que je nai pas ratée dans ma vie. Et encore, jy suis pas pour grand-chose si elle est comme elle est. On peut pas vraiment dire que jai été la maman idéale.

_ Jai voulu te stopper plusieurs fois, mais tu mas pas laissé parler. Premièrement tu es une mère géniale, ta fille, cest une crème , mais avec tout plein de caractère, et elle est mûre daprès ce que jai vu, et tout ça, cest grâce à toi. Deuxièmement, tu es loin dtre une incapable. Tu excèles dans ton job et tu le sais. Tu as juste trop de travail et personne ne taide. Je taiderais.　

Quelques larmes avaient coulées sur le visage de Catherine pendant quelle parlait. Il les essuya avec sa main.

　 Après je sais que je ne suis que le petit Greggo donc ce que je dis nas pas beaucoup dimportance mais je le dis quand même.

_ Bien sûr que si ça en a.　

Elle savança vers lui, et il la prit dans ses bras, gardant une main dans son dos et une autre dans ses cheveux. Il ne lavait jamais pleurer, et il détestait ça. Elle avait sa tête contre lui, et était prise de sanglots. Il sentait son parfum. Son parfum Quesquil pouvait laimer Presque autant que celle qui le portait. Mais il savait quil ne pourrait jamais avoir ce quil voulait. Il ne pourrait jamais lavoir. Elle ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme le 　petit dernier　. Jamais. Certes, ils avaient déjà flirté, mais cela navait jamais vraiment été sérieux. Et quelques amis, qui avaient vu ce quil ressentait pour elle, pour ainsi dire Sara et Nick, lui avait conseillé de laisser tomber. Si elle le voyait autrement que comme un ami, ce serait comme un fils. Rien dautre. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que ce soit le cas. Il espérait donc quelle le considère uniquement comme un ami.

Cet après-midi là, Flack reçu un appel de la part de Hawkes. Adam et ce dernier le rejoignait à Vegas, histoire quil ne fasse pas le con tout seul. Il fut surpris, mais pas dune mauvais manière. Il allait aller les chercher dès quil arriverait, ils iraient dans des clubs, feraient les cons jusqu pas dheure, et on pourra dire quil stait changé les idées.

Jarrive, je viens vous chercher, en taxi.　 Don raccrocha, et partit chercher ses amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient assis à un bar, en train de parler, tranquillement, et Flack parla de Catherine.

　Hier, jai rencontré quelquun.

_Quelquun ?

_ Une femme.

_ Racontes nous tout.

_ Disons quelle est pas en meilleur état que moi, nous avons longuement parlé, et il sest avéré quelle avait fait une dépression pire que la mienne, et apparement, elle en est pas totalement remise.

_ Toi non plus tu me diras. Mais tes un cas quand même. Tu va à Vegas pour te changer les idées, tabordes une fille, et sur tout ce quil y a, tu tombes sur la dépressive. Tas couché avec au moins ?

_ Oui, mais ça cest pas tes affaires. Et puis elle est charmante. Jme rappelle quelle a un boulot contraignant, mais jme rappelle plus quoi. On a beaucoup bu

_ Laisses moi deviner, vous mettez tout sur le compte de lalcool pour hier　

_Tas tout compris　

Le portable de Don se mit à sonner. Il le sortit de sa poche, vit un numero qui ne lui était pas familier, répondit pour tomber sur une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

　 Catherine ?

_ Oui, bravo tu te rappelles de mon nom

_ Quand même

_ Jme demandais si on pouvait se voir ? Jai pris ma soirée finalement

_ Euh, ben là jsuis avec un ami, mais tu peux venir si tu veux

_ Tu mavais pas dis que tu étais venu avec des amis

_ Ben ctait pas prévu si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dans le style je débarque à limproviste il est pas mal.

_ Vous êtes où ?

_ Bar du casino du Bellagio.

_ Jarrives　

Flack raccrocha sous le regards perplexe de Hawkes.

　 Quoi ?

_ Jvais la voir alors Ca doit être sérieux si tu me la présente !　

_ Tss Lavantage cest quau moins jaurais pas à répondre à tes questions　.

Environ un quart dheure plus tard, Catherine arriva, salua Don et se présenta à Hawkes.

Ils parlèrent longuement, puis tout à coup latmosphère fut étrangement calme. Trop calme. Calme, jusqu ce quon entende des coups de feu. On vit les gens se jeter à terre, le lustre central tomber. On criait. On pleurait. Don, Adam, Hawkes et Catherine staient mis à terre, comme le reste des clients. Seule Catherine avait son arme de service. Des hommes, ou femmes qui sait, peut importe, circulaient dans le casino, braquant leurs armes sur nimporte quelle personne qui navait pas la présence desprit de ne pas bouger. Catherine qui avait réussi à sortir discrètement son téléphone, et composer le numéro de ses collègues. Entre temps lalarme stait déclenchée, et les braqueurs avaient commencé à partir. Il nen restait quun. Mais personne navait encore osé bouger. Il était armé donc dangereux. Cependant, quelquun fit lerreur de se relever. Adam naurait jamais du bouger. Il se prit une balle dans lpaule, ce qui provoqua quelques réactions de la part du reste des otages. Catherine se leva immédiatement, ayant préparé son arme, et tira sur le tireur avant quil nait pu le faire. Celui-ci tomba à terre.

　 Tu mavais dis quelle faisait quoi comme métier déjà ? Demanda Hawkes à Don.

_ Maintenant que ça me revient, elle dirige lquipe de nuit des CSI de Vegas. Adam à lair en très mauvais état, appelle une ambulance, dépeches toi !　 Il sexecuta. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent vite et transportèrent Adam à Desert Palm. Les trois autres restèrent sur les lieux, et Catherine demanda à Nick, Greg et Sara de venir.

　 Tu sais que tu es quand même un aimant à ennuis ? Dit Sara à Catherine.

_ Jai limpression là oui Répondit la concernée, prenant la malette que Sara lui avait apporté.

_ Catherine fit Don.

_ Oui ?

_ Ces mecs ont tiré sur Adam. On est flics. On voudrait coopérer à lenquête.

_ Il me faut un accord des supérieurs

_ Tu rigoles là ?

_ Cest la procédure, jy peux rien

_ Sheldon ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu peux appeler Mac ?

_ Pas de soucis, Répondit Hawkes.

_ Attends Mac, de la police de New-York Mac Taylor ?

_ Oui. Tu le connais ?

_ Jai déjà travaillé avec lui.

_ Sinon, tu me présentes ? Fit remarquer Sara.

_ A euh oui, voici Sara Sidle

_ Grissom, corrigea cette dernière

_ Désolée, jmy suis pas encore habituée.　

Tout le monde fit les présentations, commença à travailler et Hawkes appella Mac, afin quil voit avec Catherine pour la collaboration.

　_ Willows.

_ Catherine, je men rappelle. Ecoutez, je vous demande personnellement de laisser et participper à cette enquete. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas refuser.

_ Je ne leur ai pas dit non. Jai seulement dit quil fallait suivre la procédure et contacter le supérieur. Donc, inutile de me parler sur un ton menaçant. Et moi aussi, je men rappelle, pour information.

_ Bien, voilà qui clos cette conversation.

_ Exactement.

_ Merci.

_ Ya pas de quoi. Au revoir. Non, inutile.　

Elle raccrocha et retourna à son relevé dempreintes, comme si de rien était. Don et Hawkes qui ntaient vraisemblablement pas idiots comprirent quils pouvaient rentrer dans lenquête. Hawkes partit aider Sara à collecter les balles, et Don fit connaissance avec Brass. Greg relevait des empreintes avec Catherine sur toutes les choses que les suspects auraient pu toucher,  
Nick, quant à lui, soccupait du corps du braqueur que Catherine avait descendu, avec David.

　 On a une correspondance dempreintes digitales ? Demanda Nick.

_ Non, Répondit David. Mais ce type avait un sérieux problème à la cheville. Regardes comme cest enflé !

_ Jcomprends quil ait pas couru avec les autres Avec une foulure pareille, ça lui était impossible.　

Une fois sa conversation avec Brass finie, Don partit voir Catherine, qui liquidait des stocks entiers de poudre magnétique à empreinte digitale. Elle était sérieuse dans son travail, mais parlait quand même avec Greg.

　 Catherine fit Don.

_ Oui ? Répondit celle-ci, esquissant un sourire, sur un ton un peu trop amical aux yeux de Greg.

_ Jai parlé avec le capitaine Brass, et on doit aller au commissariat. Je me disais que comme notre verre a été légèrement dérang

_ Tu sais, jai lart dtre au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, je suis un véritable porte poisse !　

Et elle souriait encore en disant ceci. Greg avait du mal à croire que son amie quil consolait encore il y a une ou deux heures soit passée du statut de dépressive à normale, en ce si court laps de temps. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas chez ce type. Peut-être était-ce le fait quil flirtait avec Catherine ? En même temps, comment lui en vouloir ? Qui, ayant ses chances, nessaierait pas ? Elle était intelligente, gentille si on la connaissait, drôle, et particulièrement belle. Surtout ce soir. Elle avait rapidement attaché ses cheveux sans les lisser, des boucles tombaient sur ses épaules, et elle avait une mèche qui lui tombait devant le visage. Elle était légèrement maquillée et portait une paire de boucles doreilles ; elle stait préparée. Elle portait un pantalon de tailleur noir, parfaitement coupé, une marinière un peu décolletée, pour le plus grand plaisir de certains, et avait mis ses bottines à talons. Elle était ravissante. Greg ne pouvait sempêcher de se le dire. Ceci dit, il relia vite certains faits dans sa petite tête. Elle stait préparée. Il avait dit que 　leur verre avait été dérangé　. Lidée quelle puisse avoir un rencard avec ce type le rendait plus que jaloux. Il avait aussi du mal à admettre quil navait strictement aucune chance devant ce Don. Il était probablement plus son style que lui. Elle ne le voyait probablement pas comme 　le petit Don　. Il soupira discrètement. Il ne laurait jamais, mais continuait de se rendre malade à cause delle. Si seulement il avait laissé tomber dès le départ Mais il navait pas pu. Parce quil avait limpression que la situation évoluait. Et ctait le cas. Mais pas assez pour obtenir ce quil voulait. On lavait pourtant mis en garde, mais il navait pas écouté. Il aurait du. Il en souffrait maintenant. Il fantasmait sur elle depuis quil la connaissait, mais les sentiments ctait nouveau. Ils avaient flirté, pendant des années sans rien de concret. Mais depuis le départ de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs, ils staient encore plus rapprochés que ce quil lavaient fait pendant les précédentes années, et étaient devenus des amis très proches. Il souhaiterais que ce soit plus. Mais il navait pas ses chances. Du moins, cEst-ce quil pensait. Ce quil ne savait pas, cest que Catherine aussi avait développé des sentiments. Sentiments que selon elle, elle navait pas le droit davoir. Ctait le Greggo. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir quelque chose pour lui ce ntait pas possible. Et puis de toutes façons, il ne voudrait jamais delle. Elle était bien trop vielle. Plus attirante. Elle ne pourrait jamais lintéresser. Alors elle ne lui avait rien dit, et continué à enchainer des rencards tout aussi foireux quinutiles. Elle pensait pouvoir passer à autre chose comme ça. Et puis ctait aussi probablement pour se punir davoir tout raté. Elle se laissait faire. Par des hommes mariés, ou qui voulaient juste tirer leur coup. Elle sen fichait royalement à ce moment là. Ce ntait pas ce qui loccupait le plus. Tout ce quelle voulait, ctait oublier les sentiments quelle avait commencé à développer pour Greg, et pour se sentir à la hauteur de sa vie : misérable. Ctait surement la pire période de sa vie. Mais Greg lavait aidée à se sortir de là. Et elle était loin davoir oublié ce quelle ressentait pour lui. Mais ne lui dirait probablement jamais, et pour cause, elle na pas besoin dentendre une réponse négative de sa part. Cela la blesserait trop. Et plus rien ne serait pareil. Néanmoins, elle devait admettre quelle trouvait un certain charme à ce Don Flack. Certes, ce ntait pas dans son habitude de craquer sur des types stable, mais après tout, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et il la ferait oublier les sentiments quelle avait. Et puis il comprenait mieux que quiconque ce quelle avait traversé. Et il était plus quattirant. Décidément, cela ne la dérangerait absolument de lavoir 　en petit ami　. Le seul, et gros problème : il vivait un peu loin. Mais cet homme pouvait la rendre heureuse, elle saurait adapter. Ceci dit, elle se disait également quavant de faire des projets elle devrait peut-être voir ce que cela donnait sur du court terme.

　 Euh sinon, à propos dhier soir, vu quon travaille ensemble l commença-t-elle, dans lespoir quil finisse.

_ Il ne sest rien passé, je sais.　

Il acheva sa phrase sur un clin dil et partit. Hier soir Hier soir 　Il ne sest rien passé　 Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble. Greg nen croyait pas ses oreilles. Et ils en parlaient librement devant lui sans que ça les gêne ! Mieux encore, ils donnaient limpression de croire quil navait pas comprit ! On le traitait vraiment comme un gamin, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

　 Bon, Greg je compte sur toi, tu garde ça pour ta personne, tu répètes rien ? Je peux te faire confiance

_ Bien sur, tu sais que tu peux !　

Quelque part il était un peu rassuré. Rassuré quelle nait pas fait comme sil avait rien entendu. Mais généralement, ce genre de confessions voulait aussi dire, 　tu ne sera jamais plus quun ami　. Et ça, ça lembêtait plus quautre chose. Il ne voulait pas être juste son ami. Et pire encore, bosser avec son petit ami actuel ! Il ne pourrait pas le voir tous les jours, faire comme si de rien était, les voir flirter, et être le confident de Catherine. Non, ctait trop pour lui. Déjà, le fait de savoir quelle avait couché avec lui Non vraiment, il ne pouvait pas. De son côté, Catherine navait pas pu sempêcher despérer quil soit un poil jaloux, mais avait fini par se dire quelle était ridicule. Si elle savait En fait, actuellement, on pourrait dire, sils savaient

De son côté, Sara faisait connaissance avec Hawkes. Il lui rappelait un peu Warrick, sur les bords Sheldon était quand même plus calme.

　 Jai trouvé une balle. Calibre 36, dit Sara.

_ Cest bizarre, cest pas trop les types darmes que ces gars avaient, répondit Sheldon.　

Il trouvait lquipe de Vegas bien sympathique, et était ravi de collaborer avec eux, mais aurait préféré le faire autrement que dans le cadre des congés payés. Il avait observé son ami, avec la jolie blonde, et avait remarqué que le type qui était avec eux ne le regardait pas dun bon il. Il avait réussi à recomposer la ptite histoire, lui , tout seul, sans que personne ne lui ai rien dis. Mais ça crevait presque les yeux. Le comportement de Don et Catherine était beaucoup trop proche pour faire comme sils ne se connaissaient pas, et le regard de Greg était quasi transparent. Il avait du mal à supporter quon 　touche à sa Catherine　, fallait croire.

De son côté, Don partait pour le commissariat. Il avait également perçut le regard de Greg très peu chaleureux à son égard, et avait également comprit. Quant à Catherine, il se verrait bien avec elle, il fallait lavouer. Il ntait pas sure que ce soit le genre de filles quil fréquentait dhabitude, mais sen fichait. Elle le comprenait, il était bien avec elle, et elle avait besoin de quelque chose de stable. Quelque chose quil pouvait lui offrir. Le souci majeur, ctait, bien sur, leurs lieux dhabitation respectifs. Le Nevada ntait pas vraiment à côté de New-York. Et il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à quitter New-York. Et il pensait quelle, ne pourrait pas quitter Vegas. Cela se voyait. Elle était chez elle, en territoire conquis, avait lair de connaître tous les lieux, de connaître les bonnes personnes Ceci dit, il stoppa le monologue quil était en train de faire dans la tête pour se dire que cela ne servait à rien de projeter quoi que ce soit avant davoir vu sur du court terme. Parcequon ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quils avaient entamé une relation à proprement parler. Ils avaient parlé, avaient bu et couché ensemble. Rien de plus. Mais les faits étaient là, et faire comme sil ne la connaissait pas, en dehors du travail, ctaitpuéril. Puéril et bas. Mais ce ntait pas une raison pour commencer à voir les faire-part de mariage. Mais il avait envie de partager quelque chose avec elle. Et pas juste du sexe. Par contre, il allait falloir quil arrive à se faire accepter de son ami, Greg. Car sil allait devoir travailler avec lui, être autant mal à laise que tout à lheure, cela était impossible. Il ne pourrait pas. Il y allait définitivement avoir un problème. Car si un regard pouvait tuer, Greg laurait tué une bonne centaine de fois aujourdhui. Et travailler avec quelquun dans ces conditions, est impensable.

Plus tard dans la nuit, lquipe passa le relais, et chacun rentra chez lui. Enfin presque. Catherine était de nouveau avec Don, qui était occupé à lembrasser à pleine bouche, dans sa chambre dhôtel. Elle déboutonna sa chemise petit a petit, et lui, lui avait déjà enlevé sa marinière, et était affairé avec son soutien-gorge. Don embrassa le cou de sa partenaire, tout en lui enlevant son pantalon. Il lui avait déjà trouvé un point faible. Puis deux lorsquil lui mordilla le lobe de loreille. Catherine, avec le peu de pouvoir qui lui restait de son corps, réussi à enlever le pantalon de Don. Ils finirent de se déshabiller, toujours en sembrassant et caressant mutuellement. Une fois tous les deux en sous vêtements, Catherine pu voir que Don avait une érection comme elle nen avait jamais vu. Il avait repensé à leur nuit, et avait beaucoup eu envie delle au cours de la soirée. Il la souleva, elle croisa ses jambes autour de son bassin, la porta, et la posa sur le plan de travail de la salle de bain. Il lui enleva délicatement ses dessous, tout en lembrassant. Elle tendit les mains de le but de le débarasser de son caleçon, mais il le fit lui-même, probablement trop pressé pour attendre. Il émit une sorte de grognement lorsquil entra en elle, et elle répondit par un gémissement. Il lui embrassa les seins, tout en accélérant les va et viens. Et il lui embrassait le cou, encore et encore, sentant une odeur de rose se dégager de sa peau.

Lorsque Catherine Willows se retrouva seule, les deux seules choses, ou plutôt personnes qui lui vinrent à lesprit, ne laidèrent pas à se détendre. Elle savait quelle ne devait pas se focaliser sur Don, car une relation à distance était inenvisageable pour elle, et que pour savoir sil valait le coup de, disons sinvestir dans cette relation, il faudrait quil reste deux ou trois mois. Or ce ntait pas le cas. Mais elle était bien avec lui. Et il était accessible, contrairement à lhomme sur qui elle avait des vues depuis quelques mois. Elle ne devait pas penser à Greg. Du moins pas de cette manière. Elle ne devait en aucun cas ressentir autre chose que de lamitié. En amie, que devait-elle faire ? Quesque lon ferait à sa place ? Elle réfléchissait, et se disait que le meilleur moyen, était peut-être de sarranger pour Greg et Don parlent, quelle fasse la difference entre celui qui la présentait comme sa copine, et lautre comme son amie. Lorsquelle eut finni de dormir, vers 13h, elle appella Don puis Greg, afin quils passent chez elle. Ils furent surpris de se voir lun lautre, puis Catherine les laissa seuls dans le salon quelques minute. La tension entre les deux homme étaient presque palpable. Ils étaient autant gênés lun que lautre, et ne savaient absolument pas quoi dire. Ils furent tout deux soulagés lorsque Catherine revint, même si désormais la tension était pire que jamais. Le pire étant que la CSI ne semblait absolument rien remarquer. Elle alluma la télé, et leur servit à manger. Peu à peu, les deux hommes commencèrent à bavarder, a partager leurs avis et leurs goûts sur certaines choses, évitant soigneusement daborder le sujet Catherine. La tension navait pas augmenté, mais elle navait pas disparue. Tous deux se demandaient pourquoi Catherine avait décidé de les faire se rencontrer, mais ils nosaient pas poser la question, cela restait impoli. Le plus impoli envers qui ? Ils ne sauraient le dire, mais ça restait impoli.

Vers 17h, peu avant le sevice, Greg décida de partir pour passer chez lui avant daller au labo.

　 Bon, ben je vais y aller, on se voit tout à lheure ? Fit-il.

_ A toute à lheure ! Répondirent les deux autres.　

Greg avait noté que Flack ne partait pas, et il ny avait pas besoin davoir fait bac+8 pour savoir ce qui allait se passer, étant donné la façon dont il avait dévoré Catherine des yeux lorsquil avait annoncé quil partait. Ceci dit, il préférait ne même pas y penser. Etrangement, il remarqua dans la soirée que Catherine ntais pas habillée de la même façon que ce quelle ltait tout à lheure. Elle avait troqué son jean et son chemisier blanc, pour un autre jean, et un petit pull rose pâle, qui semblait être en cachemire. Il semblait presque autant doux quelle. Si seulement il pouvait vérifier Sa peau bien entendue, le pull, à moins quelle le porte, il sen foutait comme de lan 2000. Elle lobsedait, il devait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour arrêter de penser à elle. Arrêter de ne voir quelle. Arrêter de fantasmer sur elle. Arrêter dtre jaloux quand un autre homme lui tournait autour. Cela devait vraiment cesser. Ces sentiments devenaient difficiles à supporter. Aimer quelquun dun amour qui ne se révèlerait probablement pas réciproque, était trop difficile. Nayant pas une si grande experience en matière de relations amoureuses, il navait jamais éprouvé ça auparavent, et il ne savait absolument pas comment faire face à ce genre de sentiments. Et il ne supportait pas de souffrir comme il souffrait. Il avait limpression que sa vie tournait autour de ça. Quil pourrait tout donner pour être avec elle. Elle, de son côté, était partagée. Partagée entre deux hommes. Partagée entre celui qui venait de faire irruption dans sa vie, et celui qui faisait partie de sa vie depuis maintenant des années. Le premier étant une personne avec laquelle elle commençait à développer une bonne relation, saine et stable, et le second, étant un de ses meilleurs amis, duquel elle narrivait pas à détacher sa pensée. Elle avait développé, lentement mais sûrement, des sentiments pour lui. Elle avait du mal à le croire elle-même, mais ctait la vérité. Elle aimait son regard, son sourire, ses mimiques, son humour, sa gentillesse, son intelligence, sa soif de connaissances, elle aimait absolument tout chez cet homme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre les risques de gâcher leur amitié. A chaque fois que tout allait mal, il était là pour elle. Quoi quil se passe, il était toujours là pour elle. Lorsquil ntait pas là, elle détestait se ladmettre, mais il lui manquait. Elle avait envie quil soit là, juste pour être sérrée dans ses bras. Mais elle ne savait absolument pas où elle en était. Car Don, lui redonnait le sourire, lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité, lui faisait passer des moments plus quagréables, était un très bon amant, et partageait un point commun avec sa vie sentimentale anterieure. Et le tout en quelques jours. Mais elle ntait pas amoureuse de lui. Pas encore. Et tant que Greg occupera cette place dans son cur, elle ne pourrait pas.

A lautre bout de la ville, une jeune étudiante était en train de se rendre en cours, accompagnée se ses amies. Elle avait 17 ans, se nommait Gabrielle, et avait pour but de devenir CSI. Elle était grande, paraissait environ 5 ans de plus, avait de jolies formes, était studieuse, mais loin dtre parfaite. Bavarde, paranoïaque, un tantinet émotive, et un poil têtue, elle était cependant perseverante, et ses efforts pour atterir au labo de la police scientifiques de Vegas allaient être récompensés. Mais elle ne le savait pas encore. En effet, une fois assise en cours de chimie, on aurait pu la piquer avec une fourchette quelle naurait rien senti. Elle était trop occupée à écouter le cours Plus particulièrement la voix de son professeur. Et à le regarder aussi. Autant dans les autres matières elle avait une attitude jemenfoutiste, autant en chimie, elle semblait passionée. Ctait une des seules matières où elle travaillait. Elle sentendait plutôt bien avec le professeur dailleurs. Elle avait mit son temps pour comprendre quelle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais elle lavait compris. Elle navait toujours pas déffini lesquels, mais elle savait quelle en avait, ctait déjà pas mal. Du coup elle stait arrangée pour parler avec lui de temps en temps, essayer de faire plus connaissance dans le but de devenir amie avec lui. Elle ne voulait rien de plus. Et de toutes façons, ctait son professeur, et il était marié, il ne lui donnerait rien de plus.


End file.
